


Demon's Tome

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arachnophobia, Comeinflation, Hypnotism, Multi, Other, Spitroasting, Transformation, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: Aquillo finds herself in yet another situation, but this time of her own volition. Her demonic mouse friend, Mary, has a book full of bound demons hankering for a hole to fill, and Aq volunteers herself.





	Demon's Tome

**Author's Note:**

> This was another commission for my good friend, Cat! A lot less stuff going on in this one but I hope y'all enjoy regardless <3

[So one last time... you’re sure about this, right?]

“Mary, come on, I got plenty of hats left, and a few last ditch spells in case things go sour in there. It’s going to be fine.” Aq grinned with a confidence that seemed unusual even for her. “And besides, how could I say no to a book full of horny demons to play around with?”

[Alright, alright.] Mary giggled, a soundless giggle that Aq knew well from the mute rat warlock. Mary spoke through her book, conjuring words in the air to communicate. [So, you’re okay with the changes, too?]

“Yeah! Just make sure you put those changes in before I’m let loose to the rest of the crowd okay? You did mention...” Aq trailed off, not wanting to mention the few rather unsavory demons that Mary had bound to her book.

The rat nodded, holding the book open in front of Aq. [Paw, please.]

Aq did as she asked, at least not before slipping off her hat and setting it on the bed Mary was sitting on. As her paw touched the open, blank page of the book, her entire form seemed to unravel into strands of meaningless words and strange letters. The words and runes glowed with light, before being sucked into the book itself. The process was quick, and soon Mary had an entry of the cute orange-tabby cat in her book. Picture included!

Aq awoke in a daze, in an unfamiliar room. Well, it seemed like a room, at least. There was a bed, a desk... wait this was Mary’s room! But it was different, somehow. It felt almost dreamlike.

“Hey! Mary, are you there?” She shouted to no one in particular, hoping that the rat could hear her.

That’s when something appeared in front of her. Words made out of the same light that Mary speaks through. [Mhm! Feeling okay?]

“A bit weird, but yeah I’m okay.” Aq walked around the room a bit, testing how everything felt. Other than things looking dream-like, it felt rather normal now that she tested it. The bed was soft, the walls solid, and she could think straight. “Am I inside the book? It almost seems like I’m in a dream.”

[Yup! Here, I’ll, uh, prove it.]

Aq wondered just what Mary meant by that, when she felt a tingling on her forehead. She glanced up, and just at the corner of her vision she could see small pair of horns jutting up from her head. “Woah... yeah okay, I’m definitely in the book then.” 

She reached up to give the horns a testing feel. A shiver ran down her spine when her pads grazed along the rounded tips. “Fuck me that’s sensitive...” And when she closed her mouth she felt something sharp hit her lips. Feeling around with her tongue, it looks like she had some sharper teeth too! 

And the changes kept rolling out. Her tail felt much more prehensile and strong, her claws were sharper, and even her belly seemed to soften up a little. “Oh this feels gooood.” Aq practically purred as she inspected her claws. She even managed to find a mirror in the room, looking herself over. “Ooh, even my eyes look fierce. You did a nice job with this, Mary.”

And then something appeared around her neck, along with her clothes dissolving away into nothing. “Huh? Wait, why are you giving me a collar?”

[Oh you know.] Aq couldn’t tell but she just knew Mary was giggling on the other side of the book’s pages. [Anyway, have fun. I’ll be sure to pick the ones I know you’ll enjoy~]

Then the door to the room opened. Immediately a rush of water came pouring into the room, flooding the place and leaving Aq suspended in the water. “Mmph!?” With the room flooded, everything around her seemed bigger, as if the room grew to compensate. Then she saw a single light in the flooded darkness of the room. It was... tantalizing. She swum closer to the light, her gaze too focused to notice the chain growing from her collar and towards the light.

As she drew closer, the light seemed to get brighter, and shine on the source of the light. A huge set of teeth was right behind the light, and she realized soon that she was just drawn over by an anglerfish demon! The sight caused her to gasp and realize something else: she can breathe this water.

She let out her held breath, relieved that she wasn’t going to drown here. But as she calmed down, she noticed the chain that suspended from her collar. “Uh- OH HEY!” Aq yelped as she was tugged through the water, closer to the massive anglerfish. They were huge, their torso at least 6 feet tail with a very long tail that trailed behind them. “H-hi there, big fella!”

Huge fin-like hands wrapped around Aq, holding her close as those massive jaws curled into a smile. “Hey~” The demon’s voice was impossibly deep, resonating through the water. She felt the voice more than she heard it.

“Now, uh, why don’t you lie down for me? Lemme size up what I’m dealing w-WHA!?” Aq’s forward teasing was interrupted when the demon slid a fin down and grabbed her soft rump. A single digit stroked in between her lower cheeks, teasing her entrance. She was about to try and push back, hoping to retain some level of control around these needy demons, but even thinking about it was interrupted.

The angler fish’s jaws parted, and a long, inky-black tongue snaked its way into Aq’s mouth and down her throat. She was gagged, and unable to make much of any noise as the fish demon teased her ass. Well so much for trying to at least powerbottom them.

Shortly after Aq felt a rather thick appendage nestle its way between her legs. It was ribbed, and felt like it was coated in a thick fluid that the water around it didn’t seem to bother. It stained Aq’s fur as the fat member rubbed against her nethers. Everything down from her squishy balls to her entrance was slathered with the slippery goop. It almost felt like slime with how thick it was.

But fuck it felt really good for some reason, and apparently helped her relax to as she felt herself loosen up and go a bit limp in the demon’s arms. She was already putty in the demon’s hands, and unable to resist grinding against the thick member nestled between her legs. She wanted it, now, but she could hardly make a sound with the tongue down her throat.

The demon, though, seemed to catch on to exactly what she was after. Aq felt herself lifted up, the demon’s member standing straight up as her weight was taken off of it. Then, shortly after, she was lowered back down slowly. The tip was round and fat, and stretched her quite a lot before really pushing inside of her. Yet somehow, she seemed to be able to take it with no issue.

Aq moaned around the tongue that was still deep down her throat, clutching at the powerful arms that held her. A silent plea for more, even as the demon’s member slid into her slowly and stretched her wide open.

After a bit, though, the demon pulled their tongue free from her throat, allowing her an opportunity to breathe and moan eagerly for more. “Fuuck me, please~! Just stuff me full!” She begged, her noises eliciting a few amused growls from the demon.

“Oh you’re just the cutest when you beg~” They slide in further, until their entire length was stuffed into the tabby cat’s rump. It was enough that her belly bulged out just a little too. “I hope you can handle me, wouldn’t wanna break you now would we?” They swayed their lure side-to-side gently, their toothy jaws curled into a grin. “But it sure would be fun, now wouldn’t it~”

There was a strange energy to the demon’s voice, something that Aq caught onto immediately: hypnosis. “Y-you know you don’t really- nyah! N-need to hypnotize me...” Aq moaned in delight as the demon’s hips bucked against her. “But I’m not gonna say no~”

“Excellent.” There was a flash from the demon’s lure, and Aq felt her mind muddy in an instant. Her conscious thoughts melted away into instinct, and her instincts were screaming one thing at her: breed. She still had some control, enough to break the hypnosis if she chose to, but with no reason to she simply gave in.

Aq started grinding against the demon, eager to be fucked silly by the huge angler fish. And the demon obliged her desires. She was lifted again, sliding off of their fat member, and being pushed back down about halfway up. And maybe due to how horny she already was, or maybe just from the hypnosis, the sensation was incredible. She whined and moaned in delight, the demon repeating the motions in a heavy but slow rhythm.

“F-fuuuuck...” Aq could barely form words, just slurring out begs for more as the demon kept up their pace. Everything felt so good, and her body burned for more. The demon seemed to feel her need, and picked up the pace steadily. Soon, they were pounding into Aq, slamming the tabby cat against their black scaly hips with each thrust.

She couldn’t even tell when she came. Her dick instead just oozed with cum that dissipated into the water around her. But she could at least tell that the demon was getting close. She scraped claws down their arms, trying to work up the control to speak.

“S-stuff me...” She pleaded, eager to feel what this demon had to offer. “Please, j-just stuff me~...”

The demon tightened their grip on her, practically slamming Aq down against their waist. They were going wild, and every thrust caused them to let out growly, eager huffs that got heavier and heavier.

Until finally, Aq felt a massive rush of thick, tar-like cum flooding her insides. It felt so much thicker than any cum she’s felt before, and was heavy. She felt its weight in her gut as the fluid poured into her pump after pump. Still, the demon kept thrusting into her as they came, each rush of cum joined by a heavy, sloppy thrust.

After a few more sloppy bucks and grinds against the hypnosis-addled cat, the demon pulled out of her slowly. The tarry cum spilled out onto the floor, thick enough that it didn’t dissipate at all in the water.

“Well that certainly was fun.” The huge fish demon set Aq gently onto the bed, giving her stomach a light rub. “Come back again if you need another round~” They teased, before floating back out the door. As they did, the water in the room drained away, somehow leaving everything perfectly dry and untouched. Except for Aq, at least, who was still a bit damp but not soaked.

Her hypnosis broke, and she soon regained her senses. “Holy shit... God my stomach feels like I just swallowed a watermelon...” She groaned in a mix of discomfort and unbridled satisfaction. Her belly was swollen just a little, like she just gained 10 pounds. “So warm too...”

[Hey, you okay in there?] Words floated in front of Aq’s face, her mind taking a bit to process them.

“Y-yeah, yeah, just... woah...” She sat up slowly, regaining her strength and her ability to think at 100%. “So, uh, who’s next?”

[Someone you might like. Or two someones, if you’re down for that.]

“Oh gosh two... you know what, I can handle it. Bring them on.” Aq purred, getting off the bed to wait for her new friends.

The door opened again, and a rush of heat flowed into the room. Aq shielded her face, the heat coming with a heavy gust of wind too. “Augh, jeez that’s hot. What the hell?” But after a few moments, the heat passes and she lowers her paw. Standing, or well, mostly sitting in front of her, is a massive salamander-like demon. Blue horns and spots line their head and their joints, and their huge, round belly glows with a warm orange light.

And Aq recognizes the demon immediately. “Brim? You’re that sauna mascot, right? From outside this reality?”

The salamander smiled at the recognition, nodding slowly. “Didn’t know I had fans here.” They leaned down, a good bit taller than Aq even when sitting. Steam puffed from their maw and licked across the tabby cat’s face and neck. “I’ve been told you’re here to have fun, though, yes~?”

Aq nodded, her face flushed with warmth from the teasing salamander. “T-there’s supposed to be one other...”

She was interrupted by the door opening again. No rush of heat this time, but the door did widen a bit for the newest guest. Six glowing-red eyes adorned the face of this spider-like humanoid, with four arms each armored with heavy chitin and four more growing from her back. What really caught Aq’s eyes was the fat abdomen that hung behind her. Oh fuck she’s hot...

“So this is the little demon we’re playing with~?” The spider nudged past Brim, leaning down and tracing a single claw along Aq’s jawline. Then up along her cheek and brushing along her small horns, causing the tabby cat to let out a quiet moan. “Oh she’s just adorable.” Up close, Aq could see the huge spiral horns that curled back from the spider’s head and almost down to her neck. This was a powerful demon.

“I think she’s nervous.” Brim spoke up, making their way around Aq to situate behind her. Heavy paws wrapped around her bloated stomach, and the salamander growled possessively in her ear. “What’s the matter, dear? Cat got your tongue?”

Aq couldn’t help but giggle quietly. “S-sorry, just... god you two are just way too hot.” Wait, that’s literally just Brim right? “L-literally and figuratively.” She blushed in embarrassment, her ears curled back submissively. “Um, how did... we wanna do this?”

The two demons shared a few glanced back and forth, and the spider grinned widely. “I have an idea~” She lifted Aq up out of Brim’s grip, lying her down on the bed across the width of it, belly up. Her legs hung over one side while her head barely hung over the other. “Brim, be a dear, make sure that mouth of hers goes to good use.”

“H-huh?” Aq was confused, at least for a bit, as the demons seemed to figure it out without her being able to listen in. But soon her legs were lifted and spread apart by the spider, and Brim rested a thick and very drippy member against her snout. “F-fuck, that’s...” Just the smell of Brim’s musk got her eager for it, and she held her mouth wide open for them.

“I think she’s ready.” Brim rumbled, a paw resting on the bed to prop themself up while another guided their member into Aq’s mouth. She moaned softly around the demon’s dick, getting a good helping of their oozing precum already. It was... spicy, leaving a warmth on her tongue that felt like the gentle heat of black pepper, and tasted very densely of that enticing musk.

It was incredible, and she immediately started suckling and lapping at their tip, eager for more. She might’ve even lost herself in the delightful warmth if it weren’t for the teasing on the other end of her. Aq couldn’t see what was going on, her vision taken up by Brim’s crotch, but she could feel a warm, slick appendage nudging in against her rump.

Oh gosh they were spitroasting her! She spread her legs wider, moaning around Brim’s length. The spider nudged that appendage into Aq’s ass and slid it in rather easily up to her base. “Oh you’re stretchy! Good, you’ll need to be for what I’m about to fill you with~” 

H-huh? Aq was confused by what she meant. At least, until she felt the base of the spider’s appendage swell up. Oh gods it’s eggs. She moaned in delight as the egg moved its way up the spider’s ovipositor. Muffled by Brim’s member, it sounded more like whining than anything.

“Adorable.” Brim stroked a paw across Aq’s round stomach, a grin on their face. “Wonder just how big you’ll get from both of us.” She whined at the belly rubs, feeling Brim’s dick press deeper into her mouth. It was enough that she couldn’t really lick anymore, just suckle on it the best she could. And every little suckle urged out globs of that hot, musky precum that slid down her throat.

Another moan, more eager this time as she felt the spider’s egg deposit itself deep inside her gut followed by a rush of thick, warm fluids. Fuck... Already, a second egg was on its way inside of her. Then a third.

Pretty soon Aq was a mess of moans and whines as the two demons spitroasted her. Brim thrusted, slowly, back and forth in her mouth while the spider bucked into her while pumping egg after egg into her gut. And it all felt so good. Just like with the anglerfish, she couldn’t tell when she came. She just felt a trickle of cum dribbling from her kitty dick and onto her belly.

Brim was the first to cum, or at least finish. Their member throbbed slowly, each throb being followed by a fat rope of cum that poured down Aq’s throat. Their cum was just as hot as their precum, and glowed with a warm light that, after few pumps of it, caused Aq’s belly to glow a little, too.

And she thought they were done a minute in, but Brim kept cumming, rope after rope of it pouring into her belly. Fuck do they ever stop? She whined at the sheer amount of cum inside her. She couldn’t handle more. Her paws patted against Brim’s thighs, and the salamander pulled out of her mouth slowly to let the rest shoot across her body.

“Fuuuuuck me... hah... how do you cum so much...” Aq panted weakly after swallowing what was left in her mouth. The warmth streaking her torso was welcome and very comforting, and the musk was all too enticing as well.

“Just... demon stuff.” Brim chuckled, short of breath as their orgasm finally slowed to a dribble after what was probably 10 minutes straight. By then even the spider was done, and sat on the edge of the bed to watch Brim’s lengthy orgasm.

“Quite a feat, huh? You sure took it well, though.” She giggled, rubbing Aq’s now-rounded belly. She looked almost pregnant now, but a soft orange glow from her stomach said otherwise. “Let Mary know if you’d like some more, because I always need an egg dump every once in a while~” The spider leaned down and kissed Aq softly.

“Come on, Brim. Let’s give the kitty some relaxation time. She must be exhausted.” Both demons made their way out of the room, another rush of heat pouring in when Brim left.

Once they were both gone, words appeared again. [Had enough? Sounds like you three had a lot of fun.]

“Y-yeah... I’m done...” Aq whined, a paw idly wandering across her cum-soaked belly fur. “Can... I clean up a bit first?”

[Oh, not an issue. Here.] Water seemed to form from nothing, and expertly ran across Aq’s body. Brim’s cum and her own mess was washed away before dissolving back into nothing. [Ready to come back?]

“Mhm~”

Aq woke up in Mary’s bed, only this was the real thing. Her belly was still rounded, but not quite as much, and she could still feel her horns. “Nnngh... Mary?”

[I’m here. You look you had fun.] Mary giggled silently, sitting next to Aq on the bed. [Now, I could just let you respawn and unbind yourself from the book. But...] She smiled and ran her blackened paw through Aq’s hair.

“B-but?” Aq shivered, a warm blush creeping across her face as she looked up at the rat warlock.

[I could use someone to help me out around here, and I did summon you out of the book after all.] Mary gave her a toothy grin. [And you know I love ordering cute little demons around.]

Aq gulped, realizing she wasn’t quite out of this yet.


End file.
